So much for a fairy tale
by jonashead
Summary: I thought we would have a happily ever after ending but now I realized, that we wouldn’t have the fairy tale I was dreaming for. There was no fairy tale. Rated T for the character of death.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock nor its characters nor the song i used.**

I looked up at the bathroom mirror. Sad eyes were looking at me. There were dark circles under those brown eyes that became darker because of her smudge mascara. A small, sad and weak smile creped into my pale lips. I looked miserable. And alone. No friend. No family. No nothing.

I knew what you're thinking right now. This scene was familiar, right? A miserable girl, alone and crying on a locked bathroom. You were thinking that later on, you would see blood from her wrist, right? Well, no. I won't cut my wrist. Well, honestly, I thought of that a while ago but I changed my mind. I did it once and never did it again. Whoever said that cutting yourself would lessen the pain in your heart was stupid. He cut hurt like hell and it made me feel worse. Believe me, don't you dare try to cut yourself. It was no fun.

So, you were wondering why I was here locked on the bathroom of our empty house. Wait. Did I mention who I was? No? Sorry. I guessed I was so busy thinking of my miseries that I forgot to tell you. I was Tess Tyler. Yeah. The mean freak blonde of Camp Rock. That was me.

Why was I miserable? Good question.

You see, it was about six months when Camp Rock ended and it was about six months when Nate and I started dating. That curly haired boy, I loved him with all my heart and soul. Yes, of course. I knew how to love. I made everything for him but well, I was not enough for him.

We broke up yesterday and now, he was about to go on a date with Mitchie Torres. The good little Cinderella of Camp Rock. That was her. I really didn't like that girl. You were asking me why? Because she was way better than me. Because everyone wanted to be her friend. Because she got Shane when I wanted him so badly. Because she had now the love of my life. Scratch that. She had now my life. Nate Black.

I hated Nate for so many reasons. Why? Because he promised me that he would always be in my side which obviously, he broke. Because he promised me he would never give up on me, another broken promise. Because he said he would love me forever and always but it seemed that we had different definition of the word forever. Because he said he would not break my heart, another broken promise. He didn't only break my heart by the way; he also pounded it until it resembled into dust particles. Do you want me to go on? But the biggest reason why I hated him was because even if I tell you million reasons why I hated him and gazillion promises that he had broken, I still couldn't stop myself from loving him.

Nate was my first love. My knight in the shining armor. My prince charming. He was there every time I needed him especially when I had a quarrel with my mother. I was happy every time I was around him. I thought he was too but I was wrong. But then I realized, he was just a frog. All that time, he was in love with Mitchie. He just used me to make Mitchie jealous. Do you have any idea how much it hurt? Well, it hurt so bad, worse than hell.

I thought we would have a happily ever after ending but now I realized, that we wouldn't have the fairy tale I was dreaming for. There was no fairy tale. Stupid Disney for making me believe in those stupid stories.

So, what was I doing again in this bathroom? Didn't I mention? Didn't you see the half-emptied bottle of sleeping pills on my hand? Of course you don't. I was such an idiot. Since you couldn't see. I would tell you. About ten minutes ago, I took who-knows-how-many sleeping pills. That was why I started filling dizzy right now. Before I could go wherever God wanted me to go, heaven or hell (I guess it was hell), I need to do something.

I walked out from the bathroom and reached for my iPod. I searched for my latest favorite song. I connected it to two large speakers and put it on full blast. My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne filled my room.

_Oh Oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh Oh  
So Much For My Happy Ending  
Oh Oh Oh  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

I reached for my phone and dialed the number I knew by heart. By now, he was either preparing for his date, already driving to pick up his date or already on his date. Whatever he was doing, I didn't care.

_  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_  
_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri—

"Tess, what do you want?" he asked in an annoyed whisper. I was guessing he was already on his date.

_  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do _

"Hello Nate," I said loud enough so he could hear me despite of the ear piercing loudness of my background music. I was now lying on my bed. The pills were starting to hold of my body.

"What do you want?" he asked again.

__

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

"Are you already with Mitchie?" I asked, fighting the effect of the pills.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"Yes. Now, what do you want?" he asked. I could see his face red because of anger.

_  
It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
_

"I hope you'll be happy with her. And I hope you don't break her heart like you did to mine," I said with a small smile.

He was silenced.

_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
_

"I called to say goodbye. This might be the last time you'll hear my voice. I wanted to tell you goodbye personally but I couldn't. I don't have the courage to face you after you broke my heart," I said my eyes were closing.

"What do you mean you're saying goodbye? Where are you going?" he asked. I could hear worry in his voice like before. I smiled to myself.

"Nate," I said almost a whisper now.

"Yes?" he asked.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
_

"I love you. Forever and always. Till eternity," with that I dropped my phone on the cold floor.

_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

I hope he would receive the gift I sent to him before I did whatever I did. I smiled before I drifted to sleep. Forever.

--

**(A/N): Please review =P.......**


End file.
